


my sweet, docile alpha

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Series: my badass omega hunter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, A/U, Aggressive Sam Winchester, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Fucking Machines, M/M, Natural lubricant, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, SPN kink meme fill, Top Sam Winchester, being shoved against walls, bunker story, dean agrees to this though, dubcon because sam isn't always in full control of himself, just straight up a lot of porn, little bit of dirty talk, monsters and hunting still exist, ruts, sam is insatiable, shifting povs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Usually Sam is a sweet, salad eating and caring Alpha with modern standards. Dean raised him to treat Omegas as equals. Which he does ... Unless when he goes into either two times a year. Then his little brother is every cliché wrapped into one hot package and Dean would protest at being treated like is ... If he had actually the breath for it, between all the awesome fucking they are doing. No dub/noncon unless you count Sam's sex addled brain. Be as rough/as kinky as you want, just bottom Dean onlyhttps://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/133663.html?thread=44867615#t44867615
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: my badass omega hunter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015029
Comments: 3
Kudos: 386
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	my sweet, docile alpha

**Author's Note:**

> might write a follow up to this later. just a friendly reminder to take a look at all the tags before reading! thank you!

“Dude, you’re covered in werewolf,” Sam said, reaching a hand over to pick a piece of werewolf out of Dean’s hair. Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam just shrugged, tossing the broken off claw on the ground.

“I told you I could handle it,” Dean said as they reached the Impala. He opened the trunk and tossed his weapons back in. “Oh I missed you so much, baby. I’ll never leave you for that long again. Promise.”

Sam had to roll his eyes as he put his own weapons into the trunk. “I never said you couldn’t. And how many times do I have to say it? It’s just a car. We’ve only been gone for a few hours. You have a really unhealthy obsession with the Impala, Dean.”

“He totally didn’t mean it, babe. You’re my only love, after all,” Dean said as he shut the trunk. He gave the Impala an affectionate stroke, glancing over to see Sam crossing his arms.

Sam cleared his throat, and waited. Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay. You’re my _true_ love.”

He heard his brother snort. “Dude, yeah, way too unhealthy codependency there.”

Dean grinned. “Am I smelling some jealousy, Sammy?”

“It’s Sam. And why would I be jealous of a car?” Sam deadpanned, already walking over to the front passenger seat. He opened the door and climbed in. Dean got in on the other side.

“You know you’ll always be my alpha, Sammy,” Dean said with a smirk.

“Just drive, Dean,” Sam said.

“Yessir.”

It didn’t take long for them to drive back to the bunker. The werewolf pack they had to take care of had been in Kansas. Jo and her mom Ellen had been in the area and asked for a hand. Of course, since it was so close, the brothers told them it wasn’t a problem and they’d come by in an hour, after they packed all their silver bullets and knives.

Dean just hated fighting werewolves because even though society as a whole was getting better at acknowledging omega rights, most werewolf packs could be pretty old school. He hated having to deal with sexist assholes, no matter the species. Luckily, Sam always had his brother’s back and his alpha instincts practically kicked into overdrive after hearing all of the humiliating name-calling Dean had to endure. At least they didn’t get to live long before the four hunters put silver bullets into their hearts and chopped their heads off just to make sure they stayed dead.

Good fucking riddance.

“Hey Dean, we almost at the bunker?” Sam asked from beside him suddenly. Dean turned to see Sam leaning forward, his face flushed and sweaty. Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly. He’d seen Sam like this a few times. He reached over carefully with one hand to press it against his brother’s forehead. It burned. Aw, crap, he thought as he took his hand back quickly.

“Uh yeah. We’re practically here. Just hang tight,” he cleared his throat, coming up to the bunker. He parked the Impala right outside of the entrance. “How are you feeling there, Sammy?” he asked, feeling a sudden lump in his throat. _Any sudden urges to toss me over your shoulder like a rag doll and bend me over the kitchen table and fuck me til I can’t scream no more_? He wanted to say, but with how dry his throat was, he could do no more than just swallow as he turned the Impala off, watching his brother start to pant as his rut began.

Unlike Dean’s heats, Sam’s ruts were almost spontaneous. He’d be fine and dandy, eating one of his rabbit food like some weird health nut, then the next moment he’d be on the floor, trying to hump anything that moved. Mostly it was Dean, because Dean smelled good and he was Sam’s omega. It only came maybe once or twice a year though. Dean’s heats were way more frequent and Dean usually felt feverish and empty and the need for Sam would often intensify.

He wasn’t often sure what went on in Sam’s noggin, but the sex was often rough and awesome and lasted a week. Holy fuck, Dean was getting hard just thinking about what was to come, and they were still just sitting in the car. He unbuckled his seatbelt, took the keys out and hurried out of the Impala. He rushed over to the other side and helped his brother out of the car.

Sam was panting heavily as he leaned against him, breathing in Dean’s scent deeply. His eyes dilated, as he became more and more aroused. “Dean, I, I need you, man,” Sam said, not yet incoherent. His voice was deeper though, almost a growl.

Dean was just nodding, hauling his brother into the bunker. “Yeah. Yeah, man. I know. But let’s do this inside,” Dean said.

“Right, Right now, Dean. Here,” Sam said through gritted teeth. He was breathing heavily through his nose. “I-I can’t wait. Need you, man.” They just barely got through the door before Dean was suddenly being shoved against the wall, Sam’s hands all over him, pulling off his clothes. “Take your boots off,” Sam commanded, as he unzipped Dean’s pants, pulling it down so it pooled around Dean’s boots.

He stepped back just enough for Dean to lean forward and pull his boots off. Then Sam was on him again, taking his boxers off. In just a minute, Dean stood bare before his brother, pushed up against the wall of the bunker. Sam grasped the back of Dean’s head and pulled him into a deep kiss, sloppy and desperate. Dean opened his mouth with a moan and Sam’s tongue darted in. 

Sam loved the taste of his brother. Dean tasted of cinnamon and caramel. He found himself grinding his dick against Dean’s, causing his brother to gasp into the kiss. Sam moaned, as Dean unconsciously started to grin back. He could feel his brother’s dick beginning to take interest. He broke the kiss off, letting Dean suck in much needed oxygen.

It was hard to concentrate with the rut slowly taking over, but Sam still had enough awareness to be able to pick Dean up and carry him bridal style down the stairs. Good thing Cas was still trying to fix things with the angels, so they had the bunker to themselves for a while.

“Sam, I’m not a girl,” Dean grumbled, though he made no moves to wiggle out of Sam’s grasp.

Sam tightened his hold on his brother, leaning his head so that he was just inches from Dean’s neck. Dean smelled heavenly. “Well no shit you’re not a girl,” Sam said.

As soon as they were down in the war room, Sam unzipped his own jeans and pulled them down, tossing it somewhere in the corner. He could find it later. He took his underwear off and pushed Dean to face the table. Dean went easily, his muscles lax, his head down and neck bare in submission. It was probably from all the alpha pheromones Sam was putting out. Sam loved seeing his brother like this.

He pushed his brother’s legs apart and spread his cheeks. He could smell Dean’s arousal, could see his hole leaking already. Dean wanted Sam to fuck him just as much as Sam wanted to fuck Dean. He went to touch Dean’s back, watched as Dean arched up into his hand. Dean moaned, and god, yeah, his brother looked so beautiful surrendering to him like this. Dean, fucking Dean, god. Dean’s scent was everywhere now. And Sam found himself humping his brother’s ass. He groaned, his dick was hard and leaking and just touching Dean was enough to make him feel like he was going to explode. He needed to get the fuck in, like, right the fuck now. And god, the sounds Dean was making right now, should be fucking illegal. 

Sam growled, leaning over to ghost his breath over Dean’s bare neck. He felt his brother shiver. His brother looked so good, so perfect. He touched his lips to Dean’s neck, trailing soft kisses down his back, reveling in his brother’s gasps and moans. God he loved those sounds. He licked a long stripe down Dean’s bare skin. It was good but still wasn’t enough. His mind was going into overdrive now. There was nothing but _DeanDeanDeanDean_. Dean’s smell, Dean’s soft gasps, Dean’s shivers, Dean was suddenly everywhere. Overpowering. Overwhelming.

Sam couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned back, lining his dick up with Dean’s loose and leaking hole. He pushed in slowly, feeling Dean jerk slightly in surprise before letting out a sharp gasp. The burn felt good. Dean clenched around him and Sam moaned, lost in pleasure as he moved around inside Dean. Being inside Dean was like a drug. It felt good and Sam couldn’t get enough, didn’t want to ever leave. 

He rocked gently into Dean at first. Then Dean shifted under him, causing Sam to groan at the friction. Suddenly his alpha instincts were kicking up again and Sam, under the feverish influence of his rut, started to pull out and slam in. 

Dean gasped, “S-Sam.”

“N-not Sam right now, big brother,” Sam growled, picking up pace with his thrusts. “Your Alpha.”

“A-alpha,” Dean corrected, gasping as Sam hit his prostate. “Please, alpha.”

“Please, what, omega?” Sam demanded, thrusting in hard again. He gripped Dean’s hair, pulling his head back with each thrust. 

Dean just groaned in pain. “Uhm…”

“Tell me what you want, Dean.”

“F-fuck me harder. Please,” Dean begged.

Sam pushed into his brother harder, “Since you begged so nicely. Gonna fuck you hard just liked you asked, Dean. Gonna pump you full of my seed. G-gonna fucking breed you with my pups.” He was panting heavily as he fucked into his brother roughly, letting the rut fully take control. 

As Sam felt himself finally reach orgasm, his dick started to get bigger, his knot starting to form. Dean started to wince in pain with each thrust. Sam gripped his brother’s hair tighter, leaning his head down so that his lips ghosted on Dean’s neck. Sam finally felt his knot fully take shape, pushing in one last time into Dean’s hole. It was a tight fit, took a lot more effort than Sam remembered but he finally got it past his brother’s rim. He heard Dean gasp, felt him wriggle under him.

“None of that now, big brother,” Sam murmured, biting down on Dean’s neck.

Dean gave a groan, going limp. He could feel Sam’s dick pulsing inside him, spilling load after load of his seed. He sighed, content and pliant underneath his alpha brother.

It was hours before Sam was able to pull out. Not that he wanted to. He was already hard again. He could go again. He definitely wanted to. Dean had been sleeping, his head leaning on the table over his arms. Sam smirked, shaking his brother awake.

Dean blinked, rousing awake slowly. He felt something in his ass and looked to see Sam still partially naked behind him. He wiggled his hips a little, groaning as Sam rocked into him. 

“Ready for round two?” Sam asked.

Dean dropped his head back, nearly letting out a groan. He loved it when Sam went in a rut. The sex was definitely awesome, even if Sam was more aggressive and caveman than Dean would like. The only problem was that Sam was nearly insatiable. Not that Dean was any better.

They were fucking down in the dungeon the next day. Sam had a few lucid times during the rut and this was one of those moments and he really wanted to try a few toys on Dean before he claimed him for the fourth time today. Dean hadn’t been opposed to it, though he could tell he was wearing Dean down a little. It wasn’t his fault the rut turned Sam into a nymphomaniac. Sam was currently positioning a dildo into Dean’s hole.

Dean was restrained to a small cushioned bench, his ass hanging in the air. Dean’s legs were spread apart with a spreader bar attached to his ankles.

“Ready?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded, tensing slightly as Sam turned the fucking machine on. It thrust into Dean at the lowest setting. Dean was already moaning, his small dick jutting down between his legs, hard and leaking. Sam bit back a moan, watching his brother take the dildo like a good omega. He wasn’t sure how long he could last before he had to stop the machine so that he could take its place to wreck Dean’s ass.

It turned out Sam had more self control than he thought. Even with Dean whining and sobbing, as the machine whirred loudly, the dildo pumping in and out of him relentlessly, his cock dripping, Sam was able to clamp down on the urge to take his brother brutally. 

He tugged his own cock a couple times, spilling his load on the floor. Sam groaned. His dick was still half hard thanks to the rut.

He turned the setting on the machine higher.

“A-alpha,” Dean cried as the dildo thrust in again, this time faster and harder. He moaned as he felt it pull out, just to push back in.

Sam walked over to his brother and grasped his dick, causing Dean to gasp. He gave it a few good pumps, listening to his brother whine long and deep before reaching his own orgasm and cumming into Sam’s hand. He let go and reached over to turn the machine off. Dean was panting heavily as Sam slowly pulled the dildo out of his ass. 

“I hope you don’t think we’re done here, Dean,” Sam said huskily. He patted his brother’s ass gently. He positioned his dick into Dean’s sloppy, fucked out hole. He could feel his brother wince. His ass must be pretty sore by now, but Dean did agree to all this today. He knew what he was getting into and Sam couldn’t hold back any longer. He needed to fuck Dean. Right. The fuck. Now.

He pushed his already hard cock in, sinking in with ease due to all the slick Dean’s ass was producing. He moaned in pleasure. One of the perks in having an omega.

Before dinner, Sam somehow convinced Dean to eat naked and keep a plug in his ass. It wasn’t like Sam was worried Dean would become tight again. Omegas produced natural lubricant. He just found it hot thinking Dean was keeping all his cum plugged in him. They had enough time to wait for pizza to be delivered, then they both had a couple slices each while watching one of the James Bond movies, before Sam could feel the rut come back.

Dean just turned back to him with an ‘oh shit’ look. Sam had enough time to grab Dean and shove him over a nearby chair, take out the plug, and push his dick straight in again. He had Dean bent over and moaning, “Alpha!” in just moments. God Dean was so hot squirming and needy.

He slammed into him again and again. It seemed to go on for hours. Finally, Sam seemed to come back to himself. He looked down at his quiet, sated brother. Sam pulled him closer, sniffing his hair. Dean always smelled so awesome. “God, Dean, I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you,” Sam whispered.

Dean shifted under him with a groan. He opened an eye, squinting up at Sam, before saying, “Go stir crazy and fuck anything near you?”

Sam just laughed and leaned his head on top of his brother’s. “Yeah. Probably.”


End file.
